Love Bite
by N and S and F
Summary: Mendadak mandek bikin summary. Baca aja gih. Boleh dianggep Itacest boleh dianggep cuma brotherly doang. Yang penting review!


**Disclaimer : Sampai saya terakhir ngecek, Hidekaz Himaruya belum ngewarisin sama saya, Nyx Keilantra yang cantik jelita ini *plak***

**Genre : Angst **(padahal saya gak bisa bikin angst sama sekali)** dengan sedikit bumbu Romance dan Crime**

**Rating : T demi keamanan**

**Warning(s) : Macem-macem... Tapi kayaknya yang paling OOC adalah; South Italy alias Romano alias Lovino Vargas ENGGAK pake **_**zoo language**_**!**

**A/N : Ini cuma versi kata-kata dari video yang saya nemu di Youtube. Judul fanfic ini juga diambil dari judul lagunya. Cuma saya ubah dikit-dikit di sana-sini biar agak **_**hot**_** *plak***

**~Nyx-Keilantra~  
**

_Hiki sakareru itami ni heiki na furi wo shite_

_Hosoi kata wo dakiyose kokoro ni kiza mitsuketa_

_Berpura-pura baik saja, meskipun terasa sakit_

_Merengkuh tubuh rampingmu, aku menemukan luka di hatimu_

"Ve~ Apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Fratello?"

Iris cokelat madu itu menatap dari wajah lembut yang menahan tangis. Lovino mendesah dalam diam, sebelum membelai surai cokelat kemerahan adiknya dengan perlahan.

_Karena ini adalah, kemungkinan besar, saat terakhir kita bisa bertemu..._

_Tep._ Langkah kaki berbalut sepatu kulit bermerk. Wajah dingin pria berambut cokelat berkacamata tampak dari kegelapan biara tua itu. Sebuah jam saku keemasan berdetik tanpa henti di tangannya.

_"Es wurde zeit."_–_"Sudah waktunya."_

Dan tanpa membiarkan kata lain terucap, menarik tangan Feliciano. Meninggalkan Lovino dengan tangan tergantung di tempat kepala adiknya semula berada, sebelum mengepalkan tangan itu dan melayangkan tinjunya ke dinding. Retak, mungkin hanya karena dindingnya memang sudah rapuh... atau karena emosi yang dipendamnya sejak keputusan kepala biara dijatuhkan. Marah, sedih–

"Feliciano."

–dan yang terutama, kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Setetes air menetes. Dari ledeng yang bocor atau dari mata cokelat yang menggelap putus asa?

_Jibun no ikikata wo tsuranuku daishou ni_

_Ushinatta nukumori Woo_

_Kompensasi hidup seperti ini_

_Adalah kehangatanmu yang hilang, Woo_

Ruangan itu lembap dan suram, hanya dengan sedikit pencahayaan yang membuatnya masih bisa melihat. Mengingatkannya pada biara yang kini terbakar...

"Lovino Vargas?"

Suara bernada memikat. Senyum menggoda dan mata hijau yang seolah dapat menghipnotis orang manapun yang memandangnya. Tangan berkulit cokelat terangkat bagai pangeran hendak meminang tuan puteri.

Jika bukan baru saja selamat dari kobaran api yang begitu tiba-tiba, atau fakta bahwa orang di hadapannya inilah yang sudah membakar biara _untuk membunuh waktu karena bosan_, Lovino mungkin mau saja tenggelam dalam fantasi. Tapi, yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah–

_"Volvamos el mundo juntos."_–_"Kembalikan dunia bersama."_ (*)

"Mulai sekarang, aku bosmu di organisasi. Berusahalah, aku mengharapkanmu."

–orang di hadapannya ini, dia jalan bagi Lovino mendapatkan kembali Feliciano. Tak peduli sekotor apa jalan yang harus ditempuhnya.

Bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terlintas–_"Fratello, ve~! Lihat, burung ini lucu ya, ve~?"_–sebelum diusir dari pikiran dengan kejam.

_Aku belum berhak mengingat kembali dia._

Menerima tangan yang terulur, Lovino menatap balik pria itu; Antonio. Bibirnya mengucap satu kalimat; "Akan kulakukan," membuat Antonio Fernandez Carriedo tersenyum puas.

_Mou nido to aenai hitsuzen nara_

_Omokage kurai wa daite mo ii darou?_

_Koukai mo nuguenai itoshita mo_

_Omoi aeta hi no akashi dakara_

_Kenyataan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi adalah nasib_

_Tapi merengkuh jejak kita pun cukup, bukan?_

_Meski kau tak bisa menghapus rasa bersalah ataupun cinta_

_Hari-hari kita mencintai satu sama lain adalah bukti dari itu_

Letusan pistol kembali terdengar. Puluhan kalinya malam itu di ruangan itu. Hingga hanya menyisakan satu insan yang terduduk pada satu lutut dengan nafas terengah dan keringat menetes. Satu lirikan ke cermin di dinding, dan Lovino Vargas–murid terbaik, tangan kanan sekaligus _kekasih_ sang bos, Antonio–menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di permukaan bening tersebut. Kemeja biru tua dan celana panjang hitamnya, wajah pucat berbingkai rambut cokelatnya, dan pistol hitam di genggaman tangannya semua berlumuran darah orang-orang yang kini terkapar di sekitarnya.

Meneguk saliva. Menatap salib besi, peninggalan satu-satunya dari biara, yang jatuh berdenting di lantai.

"AAAAAARRGGHH!"

Menyembunyikan airmata dengan amarah. Isakan dengan teriakan. Karena ia tidak boleh lemah... Sekali ia menyerah, ia akan kalah...

PRANG!

Memecahkan kaca dalam momen kemarahan. Jijik akan diri sendiri yang tanpa malu tampak di balik cermin itu, menghantarkan serakan kaca berhamburan di lantai bersama mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Menjambak rambut, menggigit bibir yang bergetar penuh hasrat mengucap satu nama. Nama yang tak pernah diucapkannya dua tahun ini.

"...Feliciano."

Hanya suara helikopter dan seruan Antonio yang menjemputnya yang terdengar sebagai sahutan.

_Sure chigatta kaori ni nando mo furikaeri_

_Iru hazu mo nai kimi no sugata wo sagashite ita_

_Aku melihat ke belakang berulang kali kapanpun aku merasakan wangi yang lewat_

_Aku mencari dirimu bahkan meskipun kau tak ada di sana_

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya, kapan-kapan datang lagi..."

Suara penjaga toko terdengar saat Feliciano melangkah keluar, keranjang belanjaan digenggam di kedua tangan. Menghiraukan tawa kecil dan pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya melenggang berbalut gaun hijau berlapis celemek putih berenda dan kain putih menutupi kepala.

_Fratello... Kamu dimana sekarang?_

Pikiran itu terlintas bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda lewat, wajahnya masam sementara satu tangan memainkan kerah kemeja merah tua yang dipakainya. Tanpa sengaja, Feliciano melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun terakhir, iris cokelat madu itu terbelalak, sinar harapan mulai muncul kala ia berputar cepat, berharap menemukan si pemuda. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dan satu pikiran baru muncul di benaknya.

_Itu... itu fratello! Itu pasti fratello!_

Namun sayang, saat ia berbalik, pemuda itu sudah tak ada. Meninggalkan Feliciano di jalan, yang terasa makin dingin dan sepi sewaktu Feliciano menyeret langkah, melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan kekecewaan menggunung dan airmata mengancam mengalir deras.

Tanpa tahu, di balik sebuah gang, sepasang tubuh berdekapan. Iris hijau berbinar ingin tahu ke arah–pemuda? Gadis? _Aaah... Jadi itu Feliciano Vargas?_–menyeringai sembari membenamkan wajahnya di surai cokelat Lovino, merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu posesif.

_Maaf, Lovino... Aku yakin kau nanti pasti bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Untuk sekarang ini, tak apa-apa kan kalau aku terus memonopolimu?_

_Kono ai no subete ni kagi wo kakeru you ni_

_Kuchizukeru maboroshii Woo_

_Keseluruhan cinta ini sudah tersegel_

_Dengan kecupan ilusimu, Woo_

_Asu sae mo tsukamezu samayotteta_

_Ano koro no ore ni nani ga dekita darou_

_Mou sukoshi hayaku kono kanjou ni_

_Kizuite ita nara ima futari wa..._

_Berkeliaran kesana-kemari dan menggenggam esok_

_Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat itu_

_Jika saja aku menyadari perasaan ini lebih cepat_

_Jadi sekarang kita akan..._

Pembunuhan, lagi-lagi. Kali ini seorang pengkhianat. Putrinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun melarikan diri, boneka beruangnya tertinggal di lampu jalan. Lovino berlalu, potongan masa lalu kembali teringat–_"Selamat datang, Fratello, ve~! Ayo kita makan, ve~!". "Berisik, Feliciano. Iya, iya, aku pulang..."_

_"Buen trabajo."_–_"Kerja bagus."_

Antonio tersenyum pada Lovino yang meringkuk di jalan.

_"Le pido el trabajo siguiente, le pido el trabajo siguinte."_–_"Meskipun menurutmu kau lelah, aku minta kau melakukan tugas ini."_

Tanpa minat Lovino mendongakkan kepala, menerima kertas yang diulurkan ke arahnya. Kertas berisi data-data tentang calon korbannya. Tetapi...

Iris cokelat melebar melihat foto bernoda air hujan. Rambut pirang tak teratur itu, mata hijau dan alis tebal itu...

_"Arthur Kirkland."_

_"El premio es levantado por cinco tiempos usuales al guardar bueno."_–_"Bayarannya lima kali lipat dari biasa."_ (*)

_"Este es el dinero de antemano."_–_"Ini untuk uang mukanya."_

_"Puede comprar Feliciano de Roderich para este dinero."_–_"Kau bisa membeli Feliciano dari Roderich dengan uang ini."_

_"Encontes, haga su mejor."_–_"Nah, berjuanglah."_

Menapakkan kaki penuh determinasi. Tangan teracung, siap menarik pelatuk. Berteriak menyebut nama.

"Arthur Kirkland!"

Pria seusia Antonio–saingan _bisnis_, lebih tepatnya–itu terbelalak, menoleh kaget. Lovino bersiap mencabut nyawa...

DOR!

...terlambat. Arthur sudah menodongkan pistolnya sendiri, menembak pemuda itu di dada. Berlari menjauh, meninggalkannya bersimbah darah di tengah hujan.

Menatap langit kelabu yang menurunkan hujan tanpa ampun, di atas lantai batu keras dan sekelilingnya yang dingin. Kesadaran nyaris mengambil alih, sebelum buket bunga merah terhempas jatuh di sampingnya.

_Mou nido to aenai hitsuzen nara_

_Omokage kurai wa daite mo ii darou?_

_Koukai mo nuguenai itoshisa mo_

_Omoi aeta hi no akashi dakara_

_Kenyataan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi adalah nasib_

_Tapi merengkuh jejak kita pun cukup, bukan?_

_Meski kau tak bisa menghapus rasa bersalah ataupun cinta_

_Hari-hari kita mencintai satu sama lain adalah bukti dari itu_

_Siapa...?_

"F-Fratello...?"

_Suara itu, mungkinkah...?_

"Feliciano... ya?" senyum lembut terulas, sementara kelopak matanya berjuang agar tak menutup. "Lama tak bertemu... Maaf, aku bodoh sekali tak bisa menolongmu keluar dari sana lebih cepat... Tapi sekarang, aku sudah bisa membelimu kok..."

"F-Fratello! Espere! Fratello!"

Keduanya saling berengkuhan di tengah siraman hujan, koin emas kunci kebebasan Feliciano tergeletak di dekat mereka.

_"Feliciano."_

_"Come lo faceva... Fratello."_–_"Seperti yang kulakukan, Kakak."_

...

Satu tahun kemudian.

Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya.

Gorden putih tipis membatasi satu sisi ranjang.

Selang infus menancap dari telapak tangan ke botol yang tergantung.

Bunga putih bergerak dimainkan angin semilir dari sisi jendela bergorden putih semi-transparan.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda berbalut baju putih tengah berdoa menggenggam salib besi.

Tersenyum dari posisinya di atas dipan, Lovino memanggil–suaranya serak, tak dapat bergerak dengan tubuh berbalut perban di bahu dan bagian atas tubuh.

_"Feliciano."_

Iris cokelat madu yang dulu. Sekarang bebas dari kesedihan. Bibir yang dulu bergetar menahan tangis sekarang merekahkan senyum manis.

_"Benvenuto indietro."_–_"Selamat datang kembali."_

Feliciano melangkah menghampiri. Menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya ke kasur, menyatukan keduanya dalam satu bayang.

_"Io sono a casa."_–_"Aku pulang."_

__**~Nyx-Keilantra~**

**END**

**A/N : ...**

**Hah? Apaan nih? Udah jadi ya? *cengok***

**YA AMPUN NIH FANFIC BENERAN UDAH JADI? KOK CEPET, SIH? *histeris sendiri***

**AAAAAA ONE-SHOT PERTAMA GUAAA~ *pingsan***

***bangun lagi* Oh ya, **_**minna-san**_**. Itu kan ada yang dikasih tanda (*) kayak gitu di akhir kalimatnya, artinya itu terjemahan ngaco! Alias saya gak tau bener apa enggaknya. Di videonya kalimat itu emang kebetulan lupa dikasih terjemahan kayaknya... **_**Jaa**_**, kalo ada **_**reader**_** yang pinter bahasa Spanyol (eh? Itu bener bahasa Spanyol kan?) tolong kasih tau saya, boleh lewat review atau PM. Nanti akan saya perbaiki. Terima kasih. *bow***

**NAH SEKARANG KARENA YANG PENTING UDAH SELESE, GUA MAU HISTERIS LAGI! DEMI APA FANFICNYA SELESE SECEPET INI GUE KAN BUKAN FAN-CI YANG NGERJAIN FANFIC DUA JAM SEPULUH LEMBAR BEREEEEESSS! HUWAAAA MAMA DI SURGA LIAT ANAKMU INI ENGGAK? *plak***

_Sebaik-baiknya seorang _reader_ adalah apabila ia memberi review atas fanfic yang telah dibacanya. _(quote by Nyx Keilantra)


End file.
